Barney Live! We're Puttin on a Show!
The following is a story created by Barneymiller123abc. Please be courteous and do not make any edits to it unless approved by him. Barney Live! We're Puttin on a Show! is an upcoming (Custom) Barney Live Show! Plot Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Please welcome to the stage Barney and his friends as they put on a super dee duper show you'll never forget! Barney's friends want to put on a show for all of there special friends. But soon, a butterfly appears and Barney and his friends meet a silly clown who has stage fright and his friend Mr. Bear. Soon, they go on a treasure hunt to find a pirate's treasure. Maybe that treasure will help that silly clown over come his stage fright. Join Barney and his friends as they make music, make new friends, enjoy flying super heros, dance with silly hats, make colors with life sized crayons, use your imagination and put on a super dee duper show with Barney! Cast * Barney (Voice: TBA, Costume: TBA) * Baby Bop: (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ: (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) * Joey (TBA) * Katie (TBA) * Joey (TBA) * Tatiana (TBA) * Giggles the Clown (TBA) * Stage (Voice: TBA) * Purple Beard (TBA) * Mr. Graves (TBA) Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # S-M-I-L-E # We're Puttin on a Show # What if You Could Be in the Spotlight # You Can Make Music with Anything # A Big Parade of Costumes # Colors All Around # The Dino Dance # Circus Medley (When The Circus Comes to Town and Laugh with Me!) # I'm a Silly Clown Afraid of the Spotlight # You Might Like Something New # A Hunting we will Go # I'm Purple Beard The Pirate Act 2 # We're Puttin on a Show (Respise) # Down By the Bay # Mr. Knickerbocker # The Superhero Song # Me and My Teddy # Trying Something New # You Can # Imagine # Ending Show Finale Medley (We Had Fun/We're Puttin on a Show (Finale)) # I Love You Songs That Debut in this Concert # I'm a Silly Clown Afraid of the Spotlight # I'm Purple Beard The Pirate # We Had Fun Trivia * Instead of Adults, the cast returns back to being kids, since Barney's Colorful World! * This is the first time Barneymiller123abc writes for Barney. * You Can from Barney's Great Adventure was used in this live show. The lyrics were changed to better suit the live show. * This is the first and only time, Mr. Graves appears on stage. * The Same Teddy Bear from Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour appears. * This is the second appearance of Purple Beard and his first time on stage. * This is the first and only appearance of Giggles & to date. Category:Barney Stage Shows